Same Stones
by HomoHoover
Summary: A romance story about OC and gay man, Kurt Hoover, who falls in love with Steven Stone on his way of becoming Pokemon Master. Kurt is conflicted by his feelings and doesn't know how Steven will react if he knows he's gay. It's a big and confusing world out there and romance getting mixed with Pokemon is always a tough thing.


**Authors Note: **Oh wow, first fan fiction. This is based off of my OC, Kurt, who I have yet to make a ref for and Steven Stone, Hoenn champion in the Ruby and Sapphire games. Yes, this is male x male so if this bothers or offends you I suggest not reading this.

This chapter is super long but mainly because it's an introduction of what's going on, what our character looks like, his POV, etc.

So for those who don't want to read it TL;DR:

Kurt narrates his short life in italics about starting his journey and previous life and foreshadowing what will happen. After it's basically like the game where he beats Roxanne, beats a Team Aqua guy, gets Devon Goods, etc. On the way to Dewford we learn what he looks like (I'll get a ref) and goes to deliver Steven's letter. That's where you should read the rest :).

Short thing about Kurt: He's 24, tall, very impatient, daydreams, has a bad time remembering names, ungrateful on the inside but grateful outside.

Hopefully you'll read and I do apologize as this is my first fiction.

_  
>_<em><em>

_Pokemon. Strange yet powerful creatures of many shapes and sizes that accompany trainers on their journeys. I started my journey recently but at a later age than most trainers. Most started around 11 or 13 yet I only started at about 24. Why? I got caught up with the family and school was stressing me out. Praise Jirachi that high school graduation finally came and I graduated with my Bachelor's in 3 years during college. Where was I suppose to go after? Fill my lifelong dream.._

_Becoming a Pokemon Master._

_Surprisingly my journey wasn't only about becoming a Pokemon Master but without my consent, a journey with romance._

_Yes_

_Romance._

_And not a guy and a girl thing but a different type of relationship. A relationship most people turn their noses away from or decided to protest it. Know it?_

_I'm sure you know._

_Ho-mo-sex-u-al-ity_

_Yep, I'm gay._

_That really didn't work out with my family nor high school buddies but the family soon accepted me and my college buddies were actually a lot better about it. However I'm suppose to be on a Pokemon journey and only focusing on battles and badges. Not men and-_

_We'll stop there._

_Karma really must hate me._

Finally! I just received my first badge from Roxanne. It was a pretty easy battle since my Treecko evolved into Grovyle so her rock type Pokemon were no match for me. I was making my way out of the gym when some researcher from before ran into me blabbing his mouth off. I finally got him to slow down and he told me that some Team water or something guy dressed like a pirate took some stolen goods and blah blah.

He was talking up a whirlwind but I finally figured up what he meant in a short version:

_Pirate guy from a team based off water stole corporation goods. Please get them back or blah blah blah._

I left and took the route the researcher guy said the thief took and on my way I ran into some more trouble from an old man whining about how his bird Pecko or Pete-something got stolen and blah blah.

I decided to take up his offer as I really didn't have a choice and found that pirate guy inside a cave. When I reached him he nearly had a heart attack tripping over a few stones and tried looking cool when he got up.

"Wh-what?!" The pirate guy tripped but brought himself up pointing a stubby finger at me.

"Hah! You thought you could sneak up on me? Think you can take these goods back? I'm from Team Aqua and we grunts are super strong and-"

This guy really wouldn't shut up. I started day dreaming as I had a habit of doing that while people kept talking and next thing I knew I heard a growl of a poochyena near my foot.

Dang idiot was trying to battle me? He must've hit his head on one of those stones. Either way I threw out my Grovyle officially starting the battle.

"Poochyena! Bite!" The pirate guy called out but Grovyle counterattacked with fury cutter. Thanks to Grovyle being a bit higher level than the mutt it was an easy battle.

That pirate guy looked shocked which I wasn't sure why he would be but whatever.

"F-f-fine! Take back this junk or whatever its called! Oh, and this bird thing!"

He ran around me taking back towards the entrance and Pikeo landed on my head to my annoyance. I tried swiping it off but the bird was stubborn and would constantly sit on my head.

If I wasn't returning him I would've ripped his feathers out.

I was nearly blinded by the light when I exited the cave and tackled by that old man who completely ignored my existence and proceeded to hug that bird. He finally got off of me realizing I was there and apologized for knocking me over but was more focused on saving that ungrateful bird.

I honestly didn't care and was more focused on just giving these goods back and going to get my next badge.

"Oh thank Arceus you're here! Oh thank you! Thank you!" The researcher yelled out _nearly _tackling me but I avoided another accident from happening.

"Please, you must come and see my boss! He has something he needs to say."

I never really had a choice over anything as that researcher grabbed my hand leading me to the building.

I must admit, that building was _amazing_. It looked like it had been waxed every five minutes and the see through floor at the entrance was impressive with the coral reefs shining under. I wish I had more time to admire the scenery - oh, did I mention that I _love _scenery?

But yeah, that researcher dragged me up the stairs as if it was an emergency to see his boss. When we made ourselves up to the top floor I was greeted by a man in his mid 40s. He had spiky silver hair but it wasn't that great of a sight with his huge forehead glaring right at me.

We both focused on each other silent as if trying to read each other's minds. Eventually he stood up making his way towards me then bursted out laughing slapping his huge hand over my fragile back.

It felt like my lungs just popped out of my chest.

"Ha ha! As founder and leader of Devon Corporation I sincerely thank you for saving our business and would love to reward you!"

_Great! With what I just did maybe it'll be a cash reward, medal-_

"I need you to deliver a letter!"

My Mother always told me not to be rude when you got something you didn't like. I had enough sense not to cuss the guy out but just smiled at him and shook his outreached hand.

"I would love to do that." I said with a fake smile but on the inside I was burning and saying how much I didn't want to do this. Do I _look_ like a mailman?

He told me the letter was meant for his boy Stephen, Steinmart. It started with an S and that's all that mattered.

I took the letter and the advice that boss gave me on taking some guy's boat to Dewford. At least I had a free ride.

The walk through the forest was alright and Grovyle managed to train a bit more on wurmples and shroomish. Did I mention that I caught a Swellow?

She was a sweetheart and had more of a motherly feeling from her as whenever I fell down or a branch smacked me in the face she flew up checking the small scratch on my face and nursed me like I was her own.

I finally made my way out of Petalburg Woods and found the old sea shack where…Mr. Stone?

Wow, got one name right.

Mr. Stone said I would find an old sailor willing to give me a ride. I didn't have much to complain considering it was free but I nearly had a heart attacked when I heard an old man scream,

"_PEEEEEEEEKOOOOOOOO"_

Oh Arceus don't let it be…

Yep.

I opened up the door and that old man was running around chasing his wingull around the room like a persian chasing a light.

Are. You. Kidding. Me.

He didn't seem to notice me as for some reason nobody really did despite my height. I finally stepped in front of the bird with the old man running into my chest finally catching himself.

"What? Oh! Oh! Ho ho ho! It's you! You're the one who saved my beloved Peecko! Mr. Stone told me you would need a ride to Dewford, right? Well off we go!"

I actually never had a chance to speak but he apparently read my mind and led me out to his boat. It wasn't a big boat but just a small one. Can't really complain when it was probably just him and his bird. At least three people could fit on it but if you have somebody really tall like me only about two cold fit on.

He yelled something sailor like about leaving and the boat sped off. I stood near the end of the boat with my arms crossed and stared off at the end watching the sunset and foams of the water being broken apart by the motor.

I started at my reflection in the water taking in at my appearance. Some girls and guys had issues with their bodies because they were either too skinny, too small, too short, etc. I found myself alright besides my ears.

Arceus I hated my ears.

Looking at my reflection I was a fairly tall guy coming at about 5"10. I wasn't muscular but not skinny either. I had a few muscles on my arms and calves which was pretty average. My face had a square shape to it and I sported a dark brown undercut where the sides of my head was nearly shaven off but at about the top of my ears I had full out length hair that had a swift wave like motion towards the point of my forehead. My hair went in one direction towards the front but still had a wave like motion.

I had my hipster glasses that brought out my stern eyebrows and a pointy nose that always had a red tint to it as if I had been sneezing and blowing my nose all the time.

Which I didn't.

That was mainly my face besides the slight bear shadow. Like I said, my face was pretty average besides my ears. Curve and pointy ears that stuck out. I wish my ears were a bit flat to my head but that decided to stick out which you could spot them from a mile away.

Stupid ears.

I sighed and rubbed my head through my hair keeping it at it's original place and looked down at myself.

Most trainers had their starting out for their journey representing something with a pokeball.

Every outfit had to have a pokeball on it. Ever noticed that?

My outfit consisted of a red and grey plaid collared shirt with a darker grey vest over it. The shirt was long sleeve but I kept it rolled up to my elbows unless I got cold. For some reason I always felt the need to wear tight pants that could potentially cut off blood circulation to my legs. The ones I wore now were white skinny jeans that plastered right onto my flat butt. Like all trainers I carried a khaki colored backpack over my back.

I wore black converse that went up to my ankles and my last but not least item.

My scarf.

I wore a blood red scarf neatly wrapped around my neck which was handed down from my recently passed grandfather. It's funny how when people die you then develop a closer relationship with them.

Too bad they aren't here anymore.

I started to tear up but was jerked away when Mr. Briney and his stupid bird jerked his boat to a stop nearly tossing me overboard.

I thanked him for the ride and took a quick glimpse of Dewford. It was a small island with a gym, poke center and what not. I would get the gym tomorrow as it was getting late but decided to find that Stephen Store guy.

It wasn't that hard to find a cave as Dewford was practically carved right beside a cave. The entrance to the main cave was towards the northern part of the island. I entered taking my flashlight out of my backpack and ventured around the cave. I obviously didn't think this plan through because it had at least been over ten minutes and I was wondering aimlessly around a cave.

Wanna know what happened next?

My stinking useless flashlight went out!

So not only was I lost in a cave but I was now lost in a cave completely _blind._

The immature 4 year old in me that we all have when we panic wanted to cry for my mother but I had more sense than that.

I cried out for somebody.

Ok, not cried but more of yelled.

As I turned my head around the cave I thought I saw a flash of light and immediately ran towards it.

Oh guess what,

caves have rocks lying around waiting to trip you.

So I exactly tripped waving my arms like a mad man and toppled over an object.

We both fell with a thud with me landing on whoever it was chest and him probably getting a concussion.

Something about this person made me not want to get up. They had a such a warm body and a perfect body. I kinda just wanted to wrap my arms around them and stay there but I didn't even know the blood person!

They eventually got up taking my hand and checking on me, "Are you ok?"

I took his hand getting up telling the now male I was alright but he didn't speak. He took my hand and led me towards the light.

It was another small part of the cave where he had made a small fire which the fire glared off the wall revealing the blurry image of something.

"That was quiet the fall you took. Sure you had a comfortable landing considering you fell on me." The strange man chuckled and when I tried looking around trying to find his face he realized the issue.

I didn't have my glasses which without my glasses I am as blind as a zubat.

"Oh! You might need these" I tried reaching out to them but he took the liberty of putting them on my face. Who had the right mind to put their hands on my fa-

I actually didn't mind him touching my face. The guy I met was about my height maybe a little under and boy oh boy was he attractive.

He had a slim body with the perfect face with spiky light blue almost silver hair going to one side. His icy blue eyes stared into my dull green ones and I could barely speak. I took notice of his body real quick marveled by his beautiful black and purple suit.

Things got a bit too quiet and he waved his hands in front of my face snapping me into reality.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit confused." He asked with a sweet tone of concern in his voice. He took my hand leading me down to sit by the fire and helped me take my bag off.

"Here, you need to sit for a while and if you like you can stay the night here. It's probably better for you to stay anyway considering it's pretty dark and the worst thing you need to do is get lost in a cave again, right?" His laugh was freaking beautiful. It wasn't rude but not quiet. More of a gentleman type of laugh.

He was talking to me a bit but I was nearly out of it filled with gay thoughts and still thinking of his appearance. I talked to him a bit but I honestly couldn't remember the questions. It was more of stuff you asked those who had a stroke, nothing personal. He determined me fine and helped me get my sleeping bag out.

We both went to sleep after which he said we'll talk more in the morning considering my accident earlier.

He was sound asleep but I laid on my back staring up at nothing.

I think I'm in love.

_

**Author's Note:**

Hope you guys liked it! BTW that thing about Kurt's grandfather and scarf is true. My grandfather passed recently and I now have his scarf I wear about every day except mine is dark blue while his is dark red.

Hope you guys will read more :)


End file.
